Knuckles and the Ink Machine
by Lizivan the Sonic Dragon
Summary: It all started with a simple letter.
1. Prologue

I am back! And now into Bendy! Hope you like it. The rest of the story will be in first person after this

* * *

 **Prologue**

So our story starts of with Knuckles and the gang, sitting by the master emerald telling story's of the past. Everyone's been curious to hear what Knuckles did before he was a treasure hunter and the guardian of the Master Emerald.

"So Knux, what were you before you decided to go hunting for treasure?" Sonic asks with his typical attitude towards Knuckles.

"Yes Knuckles, I am quite intrigued also. What did you do?" Shadow asks. Everyone is startled at what Shadow said for he doesn't find much interest in other people. But there's a quick explanation of why he asks's soon after. " Well since _someone_ dragged me here _against_ my free will, at least I can take this time to learn something." Shadow says as he gives Sonic a death glare.

"Well it wasn't much but before I was a lead animator for a company" Knuckles states. The whole group doesn't say a word. How can Knuckles, a rash, impatient, and well…um… not the smartest echidna on the block be a lead animator? Only one person speaks. That is Swift.

"Pardon me, but what studio did you work for?" She asks with an inquisitive tone in her voice. Knuckles response is,

"In the beginning it was called Joey Drew Studios, it it got so big, we changed the name to SillyVison" Everyone is puzzled. Everyone but Shadow. See if it was so big, how come no one has heard of it?

"Didn't SillyVison work on Bendy cartoons?" Shadow asks. See Shadow is over fifty years old so he would know about the old stuff. After all he is the Ultimate- Lifeform, which can't die.

"Yes we worked on Bendy" Knuckles replies.

"I heard it closed down 30 years ago, is that true?" Shadow questions Knuckles.

"Yeah… unfortunately" Knuckles sadly responds.

"Wait, aren't you sixteen though Knuckles?" Silver asks. Knuckles nods his head. "This doesn't make sense then." Silver replies rubbing head in confusion.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, out of all people Silver, you should know that the physics of time in our universe is screwed up. Plus shouldn't you be in the future?" Raptors says shaking his head.

"Yeah lets just say it had to do something with time travel" Knuckles says scratching the back of his head. And then out of nowhere a flicky comes and lands on Knuckles. It's carrying a very old looking letter. Everyone gathers as Knuckles reads it.

 _"Dear Knuckles, It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. 30 years really seems to slip away doesn't it? If your back in town come visit the old work shop. There's something I need to show you. Your best pal, Joey Drew"_ They all look up. Amy says with a worried expression,

"Knuckles I really don't think you should go."

"I agree. Just look at the letter it looks like it was made a long time ago." Tails says.

"I wish I could go but unfortunately, then there will be no one to guard the Master Emerald." Knuckles says.

"I guard it for you, after all as long as I have my tail ring on the Light Stone will be safe." Arriety says.

" Are you sure Knux? You don't have to go?" Sonic says clearly worrying.

"I have to Sonic it would be rude not to go." Knuckles responds.

"Then before you go let me make something so we can see whats going on there cause by the looks of the letter I get a bad feeling about the place. I'll also install something that at least if you get hurt there you can swap out with one of us" Tails says starting to fly off to his workshop.

" Why do all of you think it's so dangerous." Knuckles asks.

"Because," Blaze says, "Joey Drew died two years ago. And his body was found there."


	2. Chapter 1 Moving Pictures

So here's Chapter 1! And who's roaming around? IT"S KNUCKLES!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**  
 **Moving Pictures**  
 **P.O.V of Knuckles**

Toady is the day when I come to visit the workshop. I am about to enter the studio but then Shard grabs my arm. "Here take this" He says with his robotic voice. I still can't believe that he's the original Metal Sonic. He's one of the most friendliest people I know. He hands me a metal bracelet. I see him wearing it. Then I see Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Swift, and Raptors come too. Their all wearing the metal bracelet. "What is this for?" I ask. Shard explains to me that what it is, is a swapping device. If I happen to become unconscious or hurt it will swap me out with either Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Swift, or Raptors. Sadly Tails and Shard couldn't get it to not feel the pain the other person experienced before swapping out. He said he's wearing the bracelet so he and the others can see whats happening. I put it on. I step into the workshop. "Alright Joey, I'm here. Lets see if I can find what you wanted me to see." I say to myself. The studio looks like it is falling apart. In the hallway I can see some of the posters of the old cartoons. As I walk up I see a big table. That where all the animators would meet. I could also see that the projector was playing, but it was so faded that you couldn't see what was playing. I decide to visit my old work desk. "Here's my old work desk. I wasted so much time in this chair." I say to myself. And right by my desk was the little devil darling himself. Bendy the Dancing Demon. Always a big smile on his face. But what I notice is a bit strange. Actually several things I notice. First, Bendy's head was floating. Second, their was a big crack in the wall by my desk. Third the notes on the wall had no writing on them which was strange because I remember writing on them. And fourth, the door on the other side wouldn't budge. I was going to punch it, but I feared the the whole place might of tumbled down so I didn't. I check the doors in the main room. They were all locked. I go to the right hallway and what I see is frighting. On the wall was painting, with black ink I assume Dreams Come True. Well… that's not creepy at all. What I also notice is that there's a door thats covered with a chair. I try moving the chair but it won't budge. I decide not to put my whole strength into it because once again, I don't want the studio to tumble down. I walk down a long hallway. Every door is locked. But one of the doors as light underneath. I'm about to open it when the light in there turns off. I back away. Incase you didn't know I believe in paranormal activity, especially because I had to fight a HUGE ghost before. I continue forward. What I see in front of me is a machine. I look up to see a sign. It says Ink Machine. I know for certain that this was not here before. "So this is the Ink Machine huh? Wonder how you turn it on?" I say out loud. That's a bad habit of mine. See usually I'm alone when I am guarding the Master Emerald, so it tends to get a bit lonesome. What I do to solve that issue is talk so that's why I talk to myself a lot. I try punching the machine to get it to work. No luck. I look around the room for a switch but no luck. I guess it's in another room. I exit the room and right. I start heading to the break room when all of a sudden I wooden board falls. I jump out of fear. I try to see what triggered the fall but I see nothing. I don't know why I jumped. I guess, I must admit, this place it giving me the creeps. As I turn to head into the break room I see something no person, except Shadow, would not be able to be scared of. I dead corpse. I walk closer. I see that the corpse is strapped up to a table and it's chest is ripped wide. "Oh my god. Joey, what were you doing?" I say to the silence. I walk around it I try to figure out what he is. By what it looks like he's a wolf. I remember when I used to work here there was a character call Boris the Wolf I used to draw. That is when I realize. This wolf is Boris! But how! How did he manage to be 3-D ? I look at the wall and once again there is writing. This time it says Who's Laughing Now? I am now definitely scared. I walk out to the break room. I see six pedestals and a leaver. Right by the lever it says Low Pressure. I don't get what that is about that. I try pulling it but it's in a lock position. "All right how do I get this to work?" I say out loud. That's when I notice the pictures on the walls. I guess I have to collect these items. I am about to exit when I see a Bendy cut out. I jump in out of fright. "Who put this here?" I ask myself. I have the feeling I'm not the only one here. I punch the cut-out out of pure anger. The items I need to find are a book, a doll, a gear, a wrench, something to do with music, and ink. I walk to my desk to find the ink. And in the Ink Machine room I find a Bendy plush and the gear. I find the book by a chair towards the movie room. What I also notice is that there is a tape recorder. I listen to it. I can immediately tell it's the voice of Wally Franks. What he says is, "At this point I don't get what's Joey's plans are for this company. The animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore. And I certainly don't see why we need this machine. It's noisy, it's messy. And who needs that much ink anyway? Also, get this, Joey had each one of us donate something from our work station. We put them on these pedestals in the break room. To help appease the gods, Joey says. Keep things going. I think he's lost his mind, but, hey, he writes the checks. But I tell you what if one more of these pipes burst, I'm outta here" I just stare. Stare in silence. Processing all this new information. Well that does explain why the walls are dripping with ink. But to appease the gods? I'm glad I left when I did. I find a vinyl record by the Dreams Come True wall. Yeah this wall freaks me out. While I am in this area I decide to check the door that had the light on. This time I can open it. It's a tiny room with a desk, a radio, and wait… what is that? I pick up a can. It says Bendy's Beacon Soup. Expiration date: never! I decide to try it. I open the can and empty it into my mouth expecting it to taste bad. My mind explodes. THIS. IS. THE. BEST. THING. I. HAVE. EVER. TASTED! I know for sure that Sonic would like this. To bad he's not here. I sorta has that chilly-dog taste to it. As I listen to the radio which is actually playing a fan song of Bendy, I eat two more. Anyway I need to get the wrench. I know where it is it's just that…. I really don't want to get it. I start walking to the room with Boris. There it it. Right in his ripped open chest. Oh why do I have such big hands? At least I'm wearing gloves. I take out the wrench and jump back expecting something from the big wolf. Nothing. I put the stuff on the pedestals. I know I need to do something with the ink pressure. "Ok! Thats all of them! I just need to get the ink flowing somehow. There should be a switch around here somewhere. Then I can start up the main power." I say out loud. I have the general idea of where it might be. I go to where the the tape recorder is and then go down the hallway that was by it. As I walk down the hallway, I Bendy cut-out peeks his head out. Once again I jump back. I literally think I'm about to start crying. I'm not lying. And I'm not one to cry. But stuff with demons and gods? I know now there's something not right here. And if Boris is here… where's Bendy and Alice? Oh my goodness. I hope they are not here. In the cartoons they a bit like rivals you could say. And to make matters worst, the projector starts "magically". I punch the Bendy cut-out with full force. I am literally am thinking of just leaving. But that would be rude. What the projector is showing is just Bendy. Bendy bouncing up and down. And it seems like Bendy is saying, Oh I'm here Knuckles. I quickly punch the flow button and run out. I check the doors again and surprisingly one opens. To my dismay there's only projectors in there. And a can of Beacon Soup. I chug down the Beacon Soup. I head towards the lever. As I walk there I hear banging in the pipes. I know that's not a good sign. I get to the break room. Good everything is ready. I pull the lever and immediately regret that decision. The lights dim, and the items dissipate. I run towards Boris. I half expect him to be alive. But he's not. But what I do notice is that ink is pumping from Boris's chest. As if trying to pump a beating heart. I walk around. I go to lean against a wall but then I fall through. I get up to see I puppet looking thing.  
"What the heck is this?" I say in bewilderment. I backup and once again I fall. I'm back to the other side. Nothing is different. I start heading to the Ink Machine room. What I see confuses me. Why is it boarded up. I walk towards it to punch it when all of a sudden a black, inky, creature tries to grab me! I turn around and run at full speed towards the exit. The floor is now covered ink. I'm almost there, I'm almost there. I about to get to the door then all of a sudden the floor drops! I land in a room underneath. In the name of the holy Master Emerald. That was no doubt Bendy. He had the same bowtie close to the same head shape, and that smile. The room has one door. I go to open it and guess what? It does. I walk down a set of stairs into another room. In this room the writing horrifies me. It says, The Creators LIED to Us. What did Joey do? In the room I see an ax. "This will come in handy" I say out loud. Yes I know, my knuckles can break stuff, but still. Having to wield a weapon makes me feel safer. I see there's a hallway blocked with wood. I smile. As I punch and swing at the boards I imagine each one of them as either Joey or Bendy. I get to a door. But it's covered with wood. I break the wood and open the door. What I see in front of me is an image I will never get out of my head. Two coffins and a pentagram. The ground starts shaking as I step forward, I get three flashes. One Bendy, one of a wheelchair, and one of the Ink Machine. I see Bendy. That's when I blackout. I wake up by all my friends. All but Sonic. As I get up to see what he's going to do I mutter under my breath,

"Best of luck to you Sonic, you'll need it."

* * *

So did you like it! Stay tuned for Chapter 2 with Sonic the Hedgehog!


End file.
